Frost and Fire
by WinterFrost15
Summary: What do you do when those you care about abandon you? Jack Frost knows this feeling better than he'd care to admit - because now, he cannot trust anyone. When a strange woman literally drops into his life, however, he starts to feel something a little more than just friendship. But Jack is keeping a dark secret, one which may destroy him and his loved ones forever...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Life was one thing.

Enjoying life, and shaping it to the best of your abilities into something _good_, was a completely different story.

That was Jack's trouble, a trouble that had stuck with him for nearly six months after Christmas had ended and the snow began melting half an inch in honor of the slightly - note "slightly" - warmer temperatures. It was currently June, according to the calendars, and even though the snow and sleet had let up a little at the North Pole, Jack still felt numb and miserable and strange. Which was understandable, really. He'd just undergone an amazing transformation that neither he nor his fellow Legendary Figures had ever dreamed possible.

He had been thawed out.

At first the change had been horrible. Jack had kept swinging from one drastic mood to the next - first cheerful, then depressed, then seething with anger. It had taken everything within the Council's powers to settle him back down. Fortunately, these unexpected side-effects wore off within a couple months. Perhaps because Jack was starting to ease with confidence into his new identity, as the former foe of the holidays. Perhaps because Jack was finally accepting who he had become.

_It isn't all that bad, _he often reminded himself. _I'm slushy, and now I _know_ it. And I also know what I have to do now, to better myself. _

True, the Council of Legendary Figures had not been so quick to embrace Jack's new outlook. In fact, just two weeks after his thaw, Mother Nature had ordered a set of rules and restrictions to be put down on him. Ironically, it had soon been dubbed "_The Frost Plan."_ Jack had not been so keen to read over this Plan, of course.

_"Jack Frost may not be permitted to leave the North Pole at anytime. Any attempt to do so will result in immediate removal from the Council of Legendary Figures and incarceration for an indefinite period of time. _

_"Jack Frost may not enter Santa's workshop without the presence of three or more Elf Guards at any given time. Any attempts to escape from and/or seriously injure said Elf Guards will result in the already stated consequences. Stricter actions may be used if necessary. . ."_

The list had gone on and on. Recommendations for such activities as community service had also been written down - tasks he did not find so demanding and cruel as he'd initially feared. He was actually enjoying himself for a change, honestly and truly. He was able to, for example, help the elves with holiday decorations or the occasional toy in the workshop (under constant elf supervision, of course. They had gotten wiser since the last time he'd tried to put kinks in the works of that place). He was even allowed to assist Scott - a.k.a. Santa - and his wife Carol with their newborn son, Buddy. He loved this job most of all; he found this mushy heart of his had developed quite a liking to children. The only problems he had were the smells - so many unpleasant smells.

Despite these changes, however, Jack felt like an outcast, empty, unwanted, and despised by all. He couldn't blame anyone, really. He had built such a hideous reputation for himself, a reputation that spanned thousands of cold and bitter years. Who, now, was willing to forgive him for all of that? Who was willing to forget the atrocities he'd committed, especially to his own family? He saw those unforgiving, hateful eyes when he turned the corner; he saw the elves whisper about him behind his back. He wasn't stupid, or deaf, or blind. He observed. He understood. He _knew. _

And that truth hurt him more than anything else in this world.

This, however, was one of his better days.

At the moment Jack was walking calmly toward the center of town, hands buried in the pockets of his blindingly white trousers, as he slowly took in the scene of peace and joy and activity. The elves were their usual upbeat selves, tending to this and that about the Pole. As he continued to watch, noting their gleeful expressions and rich, musical laughs, a small part of him yearned to become like this - to become a happy, carefree soul, unburdened by a dreadful past.

But of course, who was _he_ to judge a book by its cover?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an abrupt shout. Turning, he saw Scott standing on a nearby street corner that led off from the main square of Elfsburg. The jolly man was waving at him, beckoning him over almost urgently. Looking around with a edge of trepidation, Jack made certain no one else was watching, and quickly hurried over.

"Thank goodness I found you, Jack," Scott said as he pulled the former wintry sprite beside him, out of the view of the elves. "Mother Nature has been going off the deep end all morning. . ."

"Why, what's been going on?" Jack asked, although he had the feeling he already knew the answer even before Scott's explanation confirmed it.

"Mother Nature called an emergency meeting," Scott said. "It was so unexpected that we had to use one of the elves' houses for the meeting place. But she's been freaking out because you didn't show."

Jack scowled. "It's nearly seven in the morning," he said, a little snappishly. "How does that woman expect me to drag myself out of my bed and get to a Council meeting at seven in the morning? Especially after all the complications her precious Frost Plan has been giving me."

Scott sighed, patting him uncertainly on the shoulder. With another sigh, he indicated that the two of them should walk together. "You're telling me," he said. "Bernard and Curtis have been working their butts off trying to accommodate you. And so have I. Mother Nature was quite clear about wanting all _three_ of us to keep a close eye on you."

Jack remembered that from the Plan, of course. The full details of this particular point flashed unbidden into his mind as he and Scott sheltered in the shadows of the building beside them.

_"Jack Frost is to be charged under the primary care of Bernard, the Head Elf, Curtis, the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas, and Santa Clause, the Legendary Figure of Christmas. These three individuals must be unwavering in their equally supportive and discouraging attitudes of Frost's activities at the North Pole. At least one of the three stated individuals must be with Frost at all times. Frost _will not _be left alone. Frost_ will not _be permitted to harm any of the stated persons; any act of doing so will result in the already specified forms of consequence. If either of the stated persons fails in their duties to care for the guilty party and disapprove of his mischievous behavior, then they may be punished just as severely."_

It was really quite unfair, Jack thought. Why should Bernard, Curtis and Scott have to suffer for _his _behavior? That was one of the many points of the Frost Plan he did not agree with, and more than once during the past six months, Jack had attempted to discuss this with the Council. Mother Nature, however, always brushed him off when he spoke of the matter, and every time Jack would be left fuming, left wondering why his newfound comrades had to feel the wrath of justice that was solely meant for him, and for him alone.

Unsurprisingly, Jack had already gone against this particular ruling today. Getting up at about five or six in the morning, he had slipped out of his bed and made his way to the town center, where he had been walking before Scott had arrived. The route to this specific part of town was very beautiful, for he had been designated a home in the village a couple miles away from the workshop, and therefore had to walk quite a distance to find the more well-known areas of Elfsburg. Curtis had been charged to watch him for half of the day, with Bernard taking over the other half around noon. Jack smiled grimly to himself, knowing neither of these elves would be too happy about his escape. He honestly wouldn't blame them if one of them went off the deep end, just so long as it wasn't coming from Bernard. Jack_ hated_ his explosive outbursts. That high-strung fairy had _refused_ to stop yelling at him since the day after the Escape Clause incident was resolved.

_Still, _Jack thought. _I'm with Scott, and he's been forced to babysit me, too. So if Mother Nature or Bernard or anyone has any bull to give about it, then they can just frost off. _

Besides, the early morning hours were one of the only times he could get any alone time. Often when he snuck out of his house, usually just before dawn, he'd tread out carefully into the snow, both relishing and hating the pleasant chill. The sky would still be dark as he wandered aimlessly between the light-strewn streetlamps. If there was a stray piece of tinsel or streamer left over from the elves' decoration efforts, he'd grab a strand of it and twirl it around before him. If it just so happened that he picked up a streamer, he'd spin around gracefully in the street, eyes closed, letting himself go for awhile. Sometimes he tried using his powers, just to see if they would work or not. They, of course, did _not, _but he had been told many times that things like that were worth trying anyway, until one finally got the hang of it.

Well, his wintry powers never worked when he tried anymore, and honestly he was _tired_ of trying. But in those young hours preceding the sunrise, he would look deeply within himself, and once more urge the magic to flow outward of its own accord, like it always had. Then, when his pitiful hopes managed to flutter away at last, he'd let the streamer fall away, drifting back to the world of wonder and magic in which it belonged. He'd let his twirling frame halt gently in its tracks, and continue on its gloomy way to possibilities yet unknown.

On this occasion Jack had done the same exact thing, except instead of meeting Curtis at the cafe and going over his report, like he did every morning now, he had decided to take a different path. He had chosen to sight-see, to gaze around at the Pole with fresh, unclouded eyes. The results had been marvelous. The lights, the colors, the sounds, all merging together as every elf, one by one, ebbed outward from their homes and merged onto the waiting streets beyond, instantly engaging in their wondrous and festive work. It had been a spectacular experience to be a part of that, to become one with the elves' excitement and love and awe.

And Jack did not regret this decision one little bit.

They soon approached one of the elf homes. Jack was not particularly familiar with this part of Elfsburg, but he knew it did not really matter. As long as Mother Nature and the rest of the Legendary Wackos said what they needed to say in a swift and timely manner, then he would be satisfied, and he could go about the Pole once again as a caring, hard-working individual.

Scott entered first, and Jack soon followed. The foyer area was small (midget-sized for minimum comfort, he reckoned) with a small table and an elegant mirror hanging above it off to the left of them. A pot of roses had been placed on the table, with a mess of beautiful ribbons snaking all around it. As he and Scott passed this Jack couldn't help but glance at himself in the mirror, and suddenly stopped for a moment, so that he could clearly study his features.

After his thaw, he had quite missed the spikes in his hair, and had attempted to recreate this hairdo in various ways. His efforts had been fruitless, of course. This new, normal brown hair of his couldn't hold spikes together even if he smeared it up with egg whites and icing. It simply just wanted to stay _flat, _and that was the end of it.

His hair had grown, though. He now sported a shaggier, longer cut which he was quite liking. Small strands of it had recently taken to curling upward in all directions, giving the impression of a sudden, explosive burst or hotly glowing strings of fire. It was quite the fetching look, if he could say so himself.

Then he noticed the wrinkles. He looked _old. _And not just old, but _ancient. _This change had not been so kind to him in that respect, either. When he had been frosty, his features had been eternally young, with only the slightest hint of his true age peeking through. Now, though, the centuries he carried were as plain as day and night. And with this fact, he came to realize he also looked sick. He definitely felt like it - for he had been dropping a lot of weight over the past six months. He also hadn't been eating, an occurrence which didn't came that often anyway for a Legendary Figure such as himself. But even he, over time, needed important sustenance. It also didn't help that he was having nightmares, keeping him up for most of the dreary black hours.

Jack shook himself. It was time to stop pitying himself for once. He had the Council to face, and right now that was the most important thing in the world to him, for today he would defend his honor, his dignity, and his name.

"Jack, are you coming?" Scott called. He was hovering a couple feet away from the foyer, peering at him uneasily. "C'mon, pal, we shouldn't let Mother Nature wait for much longer."

Jack turned away from the mirror and nodded. "Yes, of course," he said tersely, walking over to join Scott once again as they made their way deeper into the house, where Jack would learn his new restrictions under the Frost Plan, and perhaps learn his new destiny as a Legendary Figure.

**A/N: Hello all! For those of you who read the previous version of this story before, welcome to the new Frost and Fire! I've been struggling to work on this one for quite awhile, but now I believe I have found a better way to go about it! For those of you who are reading this for the first time, welcomes go out to you, too. :)**

**So, this is the prologue. Sadly, I may not get around to updating for quite awhile, for I plan to write out many of the chapters over a long period time, so that I can regularly update in the future. But I hope this was a pleasant surprise for everyone, my previous followers included! If you want you can shoot me a review or a PM and tell me what you thought of the opening. **

**Also, I'd like to dearly thank SafyreSky for her unending support of this story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for boosting my confidence levels ten-fold, m'dear! You have truly restored my faith and love for this fandom. I'd also like to thank SafyreSky for allowing me to use some of the characters from her own Santa Clause stories, Meet the Frosts and Crystal Springs. They're both just amazing reads SO GO CHECK THEM OUT RIGHT NOW PEOPLES. I only made at least one brief reference to her stories in this particular chapter, but actual appearances will soon be underway!**

**On other note, I'd just like to point out that this is set after the third Santa Clause movie. Many aspects of this may parallel that of the good SafyreSky's stories, so if you are confused, you may want to consult Meet the Frosts and Crystal Springs for further information! Now I'll just let you know, while this is similar to SafyreSky's stories and headcanons, I am not plagiarizing her, for my story will take off in a different direction and plot than hers. I am merely borrowing her lovely OCs for a bit, and plan to incorporate them in my tale in a different, slightly AU-ish way to her wonderful story-lines. **

**Well, now that's cleared up, I think! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this *new* start, and please let me know what you think so far! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One **

The two Legendary Figures eventually found the kitchen area in which the rest of the Council members were gathered. It was a surprisingly roomy and well-furnished space compared to the rest of the house, a fact that Jack suspected Mother Nature had a hand in tampering with especially for this occasion. _Of course,_ he thought angrily, sparing only a passing glance at the wood-paneled walls and tastefully decorative curtains around him. _Wh__en _doesn't _that high-and-mighty drama queen stop messing with the balance of everything?_

Jack quickly pushed these feelings aside, however, and forced himself to concentrate on the situation. If he was to go up against his fellow Council members, then he needed to be as level-headed as possible. He couldn't let his sense of betrayal and anger control him.

"Hello, Jack, Santa," Mother Nature greeted now, as she saw them approach. She nodded at each of them in turn, though Jack noticed that she did not meet their gaze. Whether this was due to a feeling of humbleness (which Jack doubted her of having at all, considering her rather narcissistic personality) or just out of pure, unprecedented spite (in this case, his presence and circumstance in matters) he wasn't certain. Either way, the lack of visual acknowledgement bothered the former winter sprite profoundly - he made a quick mental note to criticize her for it sometime later in the meeting.

"Please, sit down," Mother Nature said almost as an afterthought, seeing that Scott and Jack were still standing.

With a nod Scott quickly went over to claim his own seat just to Jack's right, but Jack himself stayed put.

"I think I'll stand, thanks," he said matter-of-factly, only moving up slightly so he could rest his hands against the table-top. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience my fellow Councilmen - and _women_ - and interrupt the flow of this wonderful discussion, now would I? I know I've already been such a _bother_ to you all in the past, so I say let's not slip back into old habits now, eh?"

Silence filled the room for the moment; soon, the others started up a murmured, uneasy tune amongst themselves.

This hushed activity lasted for only a moment longer before Mother Nature suddenly smacked the table with her gavel and yelled, "_Silence_!"

The resulting crater that had formed in the wooden surface, as well as the gunshot-like noise that succeeded in cutting off even the tiniest whisper, was enough to convince them all that this was not a matter to be taken lightly, especially in the hands of Nature herself.

Jack, on the other hand, was chuckling with evident satisfaction. _Bulls-eye, _he thought. _One point for Team Frost. __  
_

"Thank you," she drawled out in a tight, strained voice. "Now, can we continue this meeting without further delay, Council?"

"I don't know. Can we?" Jack retorted calmly, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps saying _please, _or _may we_ would help."

Mother Nature went on as if he had not spoken. Typical, of course.

"Today we are gathered here to once more discuss the challenges we face in regard to fellow Council member Jack Frost's actions last Christmas," she began. "As we all know, the Frost Plan is a set of guidelines we as the Council put together in an attempt to help put Jack on the right path. The reports Father Time and I have received from Santa, Bernard, and Curtis over the course of these last six months have stated that all is well, and that there is no cause for concern that Jack may violate this Plan. However, certain aspects of Jack's behavior have seemed to have degenerated over the past few weeks, and now we believe there may be a tangible threat at large due to this change. . ."

Jack snorted. "My behavior?" he repeated. "I can confidently assure you that I have not touched a_ single_ icicle here since my rather irresponsible shenanigans last December. In my personal opinion, I believe I have been the very _model_ of integrity and good will, both for myself and for all you lovely pinnacles of the Legendary hierarchy."

"Oh, really?" Mother Nature said, a menacing, mocking smile tugging onto her face. "Then why don't you explain the report we read earlier about you losing your temper, on the 26th of March, at 1:34 PM, with Abby the elf. . .whom you threatened to harm? This act of which, I might add, is a direct violation of the Frost Plan!"

"Oh, come _on_!" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward. "The poor elf girl was being careless! Okay, so, she dumped a cup of burning hot cocoa on my best white suit. And I told her that if I had had my ice powers. . .that I would've frozen her under the Arctic Ocean. But I wasn't being serious!" he added, seeing the shocked and disgusted looks the others were giving him. "I was just a little put off, that's all. And I apologized to her afterward, too. Anyways, she wasn't even that careless to begin with. _I_ wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into her. Plus it was one of my, um, bad days. . .I just wasn't thinking straight at the time. So look, what I'm trying to say is that that incident was _my_ fault, and not Abby's. . ."

"Too right it was," a voice behind Mother Nature snapped, before Jack could continue any further. The speaker stepped out of hiding a second later, revealing itself to be Bernard. "Abby was in a sorry state after that "incident", Frost," he went on, eyes narrowing, arms crossed. "We were all worried she wouldn't snap out of it."

"As if _your_ presence helped her any, Bean-head," Jack replied, crossing his own arms defiantly as he scowled at the elf. His initial plan of attack had not been intended to include Bernard - but the more the merrier, he figured. He needed a good audience to pick and prod at.

"Thankfully your fiance Elle was able to play mother for Abby much better than _you_ ever could've," Jack went on. "Then again, you're not a sexy human-turned-elf forced to adjust to life in a strange place due to an ancient Clause set down centuries ago, essentially telling her that _she had to _if she wanted to remain in a relationship with Santa's Head Elf." He shrugged. "Personally, I think her priorities are in the wrong place. But that's just me. She could certainly find someone better, someone who actually _cares_ about her needs, than having to put up with a low-life midget like you."

Bernard roared in fury and made to lunge at Jack, but the Tooth Fairy and Mother Nature held him back, trying desperately to talk him down.

After a moment the Head Elf managed to relax, and settled back against a counter-top that sat to his left. He offered Jack a last cool, hateful glare before looking away and focusing on the floorboards.

"Nevertheless, Jack, we must regard this incident seriously," Mother Nature said. "We simply cannot allow such behavior to continue."

Jack took a deep breath. "Figures," he mumbled. "I lose my temper with someone and I have to get thrown in the slammer for it. What an amazing and highly logical legal system this world has, eh Spock?" This last remark he directed at Scott, who elected to keep his mouth shut and not make matters worse. He even managed to ignore the _Star Trek _reference Jack had tossed at his way, which was a momentous reason to celebrate, he thought. Normally he would've jumped right on that Trekkie band-wagon.

But now was not the time. The situation was simply too serious to joke about.

"This comes to my next point," Mother Nature said, once Jack had ceased with his smart-alecky comments. "The Council has reached a difficult verdict, Jack. As you know, we have slowly put more and more restrictions on you, as instances have arisen to require such actions. But in regard to your most recent and rather unstable behavior, I'm afraid we have come to our biggest and most painful decision yet."

Jack met her penetrating gaze for the the first time that day, his calm facade slipping a fraction. Concern and fear briefly gripped his features now, as he said quietly, but still with his usual spark of defiance, "Well? What is it now, Earth Lady? We haven't got all day, you know. I still have community service duties to attend to."

Inwardly he was cursing himself for his rebellious attitude.

_Come on, Jack, you need to cool it,_ he thought, trying to regain his sense of inner peace in the face of growing uncertainty for his future. _You were in control of yourself before. . .now you're letting Mother Nature take the reigns of your emotions, twist you around, confuse you. Get back on the saddle. Get a hold of yourself. Breathe. _

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"Yes, we _are _aware of that, Jack," Mother Nature sighed. "But in light of circumstance, it is _my _duty as a Legendary Figure to keep things of this nature in check. So, without adieu, I think that I must read this, for your sake and for mine."

With a small flourish she pulled a scroll from some hidden recess within her flowing gown, and slowly but purposefully unraveled it before them all.

Jack's heart sped up a little at the sight. What did she have planned for him this time? Imprisonment? More community service duties? He took a deep breath and tried fruitlessly to calm himself down. Somehow, he knew this new sentence would be even more severe than anything he had heard before, and the thought of this troubled him even more greatly.

_Inhale. _

_Exhale. _

He repeated the action a few times for good measure, while the seconds seemed to drawl on for an eternity.

Then it came. The ultimate punch to the stomach. The final twist of the knife in his guts.

"_Jack Frost is not permitted to contact any family members residing in his home of Crystal Springs. All connections to these relatives will be limited and/or severed until further notice. Any ties with siblings will be severed effective immediately. The Legate system put in place for Frost and his sister Jacqueline is thus invalid for a maximum of one year. The number of years may change when and if it is necessary."_

For once, Jack was utterly shocked. His heart fluttered strangely in his chest, becoming an iron weight against his ribcage, and his knees started feeling very weak and rubbery, as his mind raced to process what had just been said.

By this point the whole room had fallen silent. Everyone looked just as shocked as he felt, except for Mother Nature and Father Time. Vaguely Jack suspected that the others had not known the extent of this new restriction, or else had not been informed of it altogether. His mind kept whirling in numb, chaotic circles as his breathing slowly grew heavier, each new rise and fall of his chest sending a hot, molten pain through his body.

Mother Nature, for once, actually seemed sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Jack," she said simply. "I warned you that this was a difficult decision. But we have other interests at heart as well, and we just can't risk your family's safety while you are in this present state."

"Are you alright, Jack?" Scott asked him quietly, patting his arm when the thawed sprite did not response, simply stared off into distant space.

A shudder passed through Jack. Within, he was trying hard not to let the mingled sorrow and hatred he was feeling overwhelm over him. What cruel twist of fate had lead Mother Nature to carry out this sentence on him? How could she be so heartless, so indifferent, to his conflicts, both internally and externally?

This was worse - much, _much _worse - than anything he'd dealt with so far, he decided. He leaned against the table again, both to steady himself physically and to root his mind in the firm soil of reality, as his thoughts spiraled into blackness.

This was far worse than putting up with the constant surveillance of his so-called companions day in and day out, he decided as well. Far worse than being under house arrest for the three or more weeks following the previous Christmas, with little nourishment, activity, or comradeship to keep him sane. Far worse than facing his fellow Council members, who would always consider him a failure, a fiend, and a complete jackass in every sense of the word.

But how was he possibly expected now, after all the hell these very people had put him though, to severe all contact with his family, whom had he been trying so hard to talk to again and make up for the things he had done to _them_?

At last, pulling himself free of the gaping maw that threatened to blot out his soul forever, Jack shook his head. It was effort for him to even lift his head to speak.

"No, Scott," he said hoarsely, opening his eyes. The tears came suddenly and unbidden to the surface. "I'm not alright."

Scott quickly stood up, putting an arm around him consolingly. "C'mon, pal, sit down," he said. "We can talk about this."

Jack pushed him away roughly. "I don't need your damn sympathy, _Santa,_" he spat. "I'm perfectly capable of handling this situation by myself, without your pity, without your stupid rules and punishments to tie me down!" He rounded on Mother Nature as he said this, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You think this is all just one big joke, don't you? You think it's hilarious being ripping me away from my family, from _my own sister_! Because you just don't give a damn! You never have, not where I've been concerned! All my life I strove to be better, to be more powerful than anyone else, because I was never appreciated! Not by you, not by my mother or father, no one! Only my sister Jacqueline was there when I needed her, when I didn't know where to turn! Her innocence helped me in more ways than she or anyone could possibly imagine. . .and now you expect me to throw that all away? To destroy the bond we have?

"Yeah, I've screwed up big time! I know that. _Everyone_ freakin' knows it! There isn't a soul here who doesn't know about the Day of Darkness! I did terrible things to my family that day, and now I'm suffering the consequences of that. I always will. Nothing will ever be the same with us. . .but now, I have a chance to try and change what I mean to them. Maybe, if I was able to _see_ them again, I could finally make peace with something that's haunted me for 1,400 years. I could tell them how sorry I am. . .then maybe, we could start rebuilding our love for one another, one step at a time. But now, thanks to you, that hate and heartache will be with them for much, much longer.

"I know it doesn't matter to you. To _any _of you. Out of everyone sitting here, I don't think anyone understands my pain better than Scott. He is the _only_ one willing out of _any_ of you to actually talk to me, to actually give me real support and kindness when I needed it the most. Which leaves you scumbags with only one sentiment from me. . ._kiss my melted ass_. I'm done. Thank you all dearly, for ruining my life and my possible reconciliation with loved ones I haven't seen in centuries. You have my _utmost_ gratitude. Hasta la vista, compadres."

And before anyone could argue, Jack stormed out of the room and slammed his way out of the house - seeking to roam the streets of Elfsburg once again as a free and untroubled man of change.

**HALLO, ALL! I know I said that I wouldn't update this for awhile, but in light of Martin Short's birthday today (MARCH 26TH, YOU ARE MY NEW FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR) I couldn't resist! For those you know who aren't aware by now, Martin Short is the brilliant man who portrayed Jack Frost in TSC 3. OMG, this just makes me so happy!**

**So, anyway, I hope this was a nice, angsty chapter for you all. I was going to make this longer, but figured I'd stop here so I could post it in time for Marty's B-Day! And again thank you SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas for letting me borrowing your lovely headcannons/OCs for awhile! They will actually make some appearances soon, I can promise. So don't fret (and don't sue me even though I know you want to! O_o)! **

**Any thoughts, ideas, keysmash sessions, etc are greatly welcomed! THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Mother Nature shook her head in dismay and sank wearily into her fancifully padded chair at the head of the table. With a patience she had not shown in the course of that morning until now, she put her gavel down - decidedly ignoring the large, cracking pockmark she had created as a result of her anger as she did so - and breathed deeply.

"That was _not _how I'd planned for things to turn out," she eventually said, rubbing her temples wearily.

"Well, what did you expect?" Scott snapped in sharp tones. "You just told Jack that he can't see his family anymore! If I were him I think I'd be pretty ticked off, too."

Mother Nature pretended not to hear. "Insubordination at an official Council meeting," she said, almost as if to her herself. "That will have to go down in the records, as well. Bernard, please see to that."

Bernard nodded solemnly as Mother Nature handed him a thin leather book and a pen, which he took as he exited the room. "Council," he said, stopping in the doorway out of the kitchen for a moment to bow respectfully before them all. Then he slipped away, the sound of the floorboards heralding his rapid departure.

The room was quiet for awhile, everyone too nervous to speak.

"M-M-Maybe someone should go after Jack," the Easter Bunny finally piped up, his voice nervous and squeaky. "Ya' know, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone or. . .or destroy the village."

"I'll do it," the Tooth Fairy said, raising his hand.

"What're you gonna do, squirt him to death with toothpaste?" Cupid retorted, crossing his arms and shifting in midair to better cross his legs as well. "I hardly think the guy needs his teeth cleaned right now. . ."

"Silence, please!" Father Time boomed, slamming his staff down on the hard wood floor. "This is _not_ the time to be bickering, Council members!"

"He started it," Tooth accused, pointing his finger at Cupid, who threw a hand over his mouth in mock-offense.

"Father Time is right," Mother Nature said, though the usual authority in her voice and figure had lost some of its force. Now she only seemed exhausted and desperate. "Please, Council, settle down. Jack's unexpected display may have rattled you all, but unlike him we still have important business to attend to."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Hardly _important_," he mumbled. "Frost Plan and business be damned. . ."

Thankfully no one had heard this comment. Calmed down at last, the rest of the Council sat attentively as Mother Nature gathered herself together and continued the meeting.

"Along with Jack's rather, um, unfortunate situation, I regret to inform you all that we have another problem on our hands," she began. "That is, Halloween - the guardian and ruler of all that is spooky and hideously gruesome - has requested to host his annual Spook-a-palooza Party here at the North Pole."

This got several reactions out of the group. Easter covered his face with his hands and ears, shivering uncontrollably. A dark look passed Tooth's face, as well as Scott, who involuntarily clutched at his beard and began to braid it anxiously. Cupid shook his head and rolled his eyes, but a nonetheless grim expression was gripping his cherubic features as he did so. If Bernard had been there, he probably would've flipped out like a schoolgirl on steroids.

"Can't we just say _no _to the guy?" Scott sighed, forcing himself to stay still and keep from girly-ing up his beard even further. "Doesn't he realize we have our hands tied with our own problems?"

Mother Nature shrugged helplessly. "He was adamant, Santa," she said. "I'm sorry, but once Hal has his mind set on something, you'd have to resurrect the dead for him to think otherwise."

Scott nodded slowly, realizing the truth in her words. Halloween was not the easiest individual to deal with, or so he had been told, nor was his rather creepy family. But he apparently had his own interesting charms, which more than made up for his eccentric personality. He had heard of this Spook-a-palooza Party, of course - he'd never actually _been _to one, a fact for which he was grateful, for it sounded awful beyond all meaning. He had, as well, seen pictures of the Legendary Figure before in the history books at the Elfsburg Library, but had never had the pleasure (or rather, the misfortune) of meeting him.

But now Halloween wanted to come to the Pole, and no doubt spread his nightmarish influence to the icy spires of his magical kingdom of toys and fun? He wasn't certain what to think of this.

"How long do we have to agree?" Scott finally asked, giving up on all possibilities to avoid the subject and subsequently the thought of Halloween using the Pole as his own ghostly playground.

"Until October 1st," Father Time replied. "Which, I might add, is in approximately five months, 18 weeks, 118 days. . ."

"Yes, thank you, Time Wizard," Cupid groaned. "I think we get the memo."

Father Time bristled a little at the comment, but elected not to take the bait. Meanwhile, Mother Nature had closed her eyes.

"I'm overwhelmed," she said. "We all are. I _know _that. Of everyone, Jack has been hit the hardest. With his thaw, his inquiring family and endless other predicaments due to his recklessness as a Legendary Figure. . .I just don't know how any of us can deal with it, especially him."

"He doesn't _deal_ with it," Scott retorted, standing up furiously. "He's been struggling to come to terms with what he's done, and you're just too stubborn and narrow-minded to see how much he's hurting inside!"

Mother Nature was surprised by the outburst, but Scott ignored her shock as he went on.

"You crossed the line," he spat. "I've tried my best to support you and the rest of the Council on this Frost Plan, but frankly I'm getting tired of it. When you forced Bernard, Curtis, and me to step up to the plate for Jack. . .you were really beginning to push the boundaries. I shouldn't have to held so accountable to Jack's actions, and neither should my best elves. That's simply asking too much to keep an eye on him 24/7, 365 days of the year, and make sure he doesn't screw up something. Because _news flash Mother N, _everyone makes mistakes. That's a given with anyone. And if you're not willing to let Jack make up for those mistakes in his own time, then I believe we're done here. There's no need to discuss anything. Keep on hating Jack, all because he's a Frost, because he made some pretty bad mistakes _that he is trying to fix_. Go ahead. . .keep laying on more decrees for that precious Plan of yours. Just know that the consequences that follow are on _your _head, and no one else's. Good day to you all."

So, before anyone could stop him, Scott stormed out of the room just as Jack had done, looking to find the former winter sprite himself and stop him from doing something else he'd regret.

"Wow. That escalated quickly."

It was Sandman. He had woken up without the others noticing, for they had been too involved in the brief but heated conservation to really take notice of him.

"You really shouldn't crush Jack with all those rules, Mother Nature," he said, blinking sleepily. "Or force Santa into it, either. It's just not good for anyone concerned. Perhaps the true answer to all of this just lies. . .in the power of _dreams."_

And he was out again, snoring like a thousand chainsaws running at once, before the others could ask him just what in the name of Christmas he was talking about.

* * *

Jack stomped his way through the streets of the village, growing angrier with each step. An elf bumped into him at one point, to which he screamed, "_Watch where you're going!"_ and the elf ran before Jack could swing his hand to beat him over the head.

He couldn't control himself, and by now he knew it was hopeless to even try. He had told himself earlier that he could handle the Council's prejudices, but now, that meant nothing. After what Mother Nature had said. . .about losing the bond with family and most importantly, Jacqueline. . .

It had simply been too much to handle. His floodgates had finally burst; now all the hatred and bitterness and rage he'd felt ever since the Council - and namely, Mother Nature - had sentenced him had rushed forward in a ceaseless flood, threatening to drown him.

Tears welled in Jack's eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but when he realized they would not be stemmed so easily, he gave up and let them wash over his face in torrents. The strength began to drain out of his frame soon after, until his knees gave way and he collapsed to the snow-covered ground. His body tightening with grief, he covered his face and sobbed freely for the first time in many months. He was too upset to care who saw or who cared anymore.

_Jack. . ._

There was murmuring around him, the rustle and clink of many tools and clothes as the elves shifted uneasily past him, around him.

_Come on, Jack, get a hold of yourself. The elves are beginning to notice. _

Jack's breath hitched. "J-Jacquie?" he croaked, half-dazed (and half-crazed) by his fitful lamentations. "Is. . .is that you?"

_What? No! Jack, it's me. . .Elle. I've established a connection with your mind so I can talk to you._

Jack snorted, the flow of tears vanishing almost instantly. Of all the people he wanted - or _needed _- to talk to, Elle was certainly not the highest on the list.

"Go away," he snapped, as he readjusted his suit and made to stand up. "And stay out of my head. It's creepy. Besides, I'm not in the mood to discuss my personal feelings, telepathically or otherwise."

_You really are a stubborn bastard, aren't you? Why can't you just admit you're a greedy, narcissistic, good-for-nothing asshole who needs to look over his priorities for once? I know we may not be on such friendly terms, Jack, but that doesn't mean I don't care about what been happening to you. _

Jack was taken aback. After all he'd done to keep Elle and her fiance Bernard apart, she was still willing to help him? He whistled impressively. This was saying a lot, he reckoned, considering he'd probably nearly killed the both of them.

"So, I take it you heard what was said at the meeting already," he sighed. "Although I think the question of exactly _how_ can be confirmed readily enough."

Elle snickered.

_Yup. Eavesdropping. Where you're concerned it doesn't really hurt to be careful. _

"Did you, um. . ." Jack tugged at the collar of his silver-tinted shirt nervously. "Did you happen to hear what I said about you and Bernard, about how you could find someone better?"

He could almost imagine her smirking viciously.

_Unfortunately, yes. But no hard feelings right now, m'kay? We have better things to do right now than me having to chew you out for some smart-ass comment about the relationship between Santa's Head Elves. So, on that note, what exactly _is_ your problem? _

Jack sighed. He couldn't bottle up his feelings forever, not now, especially not with Elle waiting. Scott and some of his more caring, sincere friends were counting on him to work toward change, and he wasn't about to throw in the towel now and disappoint them all. He had to lay down the grounds. Build from the bottom up, work his way to a higher plane of life and happiness. And he wouldn't accomplish that by spontaneously having a mental breakdown in front of everyone, thus crushing his chances of ever gaining the respect and trust of those around him.

He had to be strong.

He had to be in _control. _

"I don't know how much you heard," Jack said at last. "But it wasn't good at all. Mother Nature. . ." A deep breath. "She added a new decree to the Frost Plan."

_That piece of garbage? Man, I always hated that she called it that, you know. The _Frost _Plan. It's like she's trying to constantly remind you of what a cold-hearted jerkhole you were last year. I hate it. _

"This time was different, though," he went on, trying to still his trembling hands. "She said. . .she said. . ."

God, he couldn't go on. He couldn't tell Elle about what Mother Nature had done to him. It was just too painful, too real.

_What did she say? _An edge of tension and concern entered Elle's usually soothing voice. _Jack, are you with me? _

But he had to tell her. He couldn't let something this devastating become a secret. He would never be able to bear a burden like that, ever. He would rather die.

"She said that I'm not allowed to see my family, back home in Crystal Springs. She said the connection between Jacqueline and I will be severed, and that I can't talk to her for a year, maybe more. And the Legate system for us. . .she said that would be abolished, as well."

Elle was silent. For a moment Jack feared she had left him completely. Then she spoke with such vehemence that it startled Jack to his core.

_She can't do that, Jack! It's against the L.A.W.S. Act of 45 A.D.__ The fact that she would even try to pull a bullshit move like that is outrageous! We need to report her immediately. _

"But how?" Jack implored. "It's not like the advantage is really to my favor."

_It is now, because you have me. And you have Bernard and Scott and Curtis, too. Together we'll bust that Earth Lady's ass for wrongful punishment. _

Jack laughed. "Ellington Connelly, you are truly a miracle."

_Dammit, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker! But anyway, you're welcome. Lemme just put down this hypo and I'll beam down there to the surface in a flash. . ._

As if on cue, Elle teleported right next to him, a smile on her face. Her dark brown hair shone, and the golden streaks within it glittered in the light cast by the ice dome above them. Her blue eyes held a mischievous glint in them that made Jack shiver. _If only things had worked out, _he thought briefly, before punching her playfully in the arm.

"Good to see you again, Elle," he said, as they walked a little farther into the town square, where the elves had continued their work for the upcoming holidays. A few of them offered only a shy glance in their direction before turning away.

"I was afraid we'd have to resort to using that weird mind-meld thing for the rest of the day," he added, noting her involuntary smile at the intended reference. "I don't particularly enjoy talking to thin air, you know. It's makes for a rather embarrassing scene."

"Yeah, well, it certainly would do wonders to your already tarnished image, that's for sure," Elle shot back, though the remark was not meant to be insulting. "But forget about that. How're you feeling?"

Jack couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "How am I feeling?" he repeated. "Why are you suddenly so concerned for the jerkhole who almost ruined your chances at finding true love?"

Elle shrugged. "We all make mistakes," she said simply. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Or, in your case, a third or fourth."

"Right." Jack tugged at his collar again. "Well, do you want me to say? That I'm an emotional basket-case who needs to spend some quality time in a nicely padded cell in some far-flung asylum?"

"No, Jack," Elle sighed. "I just want to know how you're feeling. You know, like, are you angry or sad? That sort of thing."

"Both, times ten. And then some."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Elle asked.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'm just so confused right now. Let's talk later when I'm not so crazy, okay? Maybe we could have a coffee or something. . ."

Elle's eyes widened briefly with shock, before mellowing. "Is that a hint of longing I hear?" she teased. "Jack Frost, you seriously cannot consider going on a date with me. Of all the things you've pulled, you really want to risk the wrath of my _fiance_? Who I might remind you is _Bernard?_"

"No no no no no!" he insisted, a panicked look entering his features. "No, I didn't mean it like that, honest! I've gotten over that whole emotional turmoil of Bernard-is-Elle's-finance-now-so-hands-off-unless-you-want-to-get-your-slushy-ass-kicked. Truly. I want you two to be happy together."

Before Elle could express how touched she was by this, the light around them suddenly darken. The two of them looked up to find that strange, ominous clouds had begun to gather overhead. As they continued to watch, horrified and transfixed, the masses turned from a somber gray to a dangerous black.

"Oh, shit," Elle breathed. "That can't be good."

Soon thunder, lightning, and tornado-force winds churned around them, startling the elves and forcing them into hiding under anything they could find. Whatever was happening, they all knew that it would not end well.

Elle and Jack exchanged a last worried glance at each other and at the scene surrounding them, before bolting out of the square to find Scott and the rest of the Legendary Figures.

* * *

The Council had adjourned quietly after Scott's abrupt departure. Leaving the elf house for which they had temporarily housed their meeting, they made their way to the square when they were stopped short at the sight of Elle and Jack running toward them. More importantly, they saw the massive super-storm that was brewing above their heads, growing stronger and stronger by the minute.

"What's happening?" Mother Nature called out, once Elle and Jack were closer enough to hear her.

"We don't know!" Jack shouted. "But it can't be good! Judging by the forces we're seeing here, this storm may have the potential to wipe out the Pole!"

"But that's impossible!" Tooth cried. "The Pole is protected by magic. . .a storm just can't simply _sweep_ all that away!"

"Unless it's not just a regular storm."

This came from Elle, who had a horrified look on her face.

"We have to do something!" she shouted. "First, we should probably go underground, gather up all the elves or something, then. . ."

"It won't work," Father Time said suddenly. "Nothing will."

He stepped forward, an expression of pure terror on his bearded face.

"Because you are right, Miss Connelly. This isn't just any storm. It's a chronological disturbance in the fabric of time itself. . .in other words, a _time storm_. And it will rip apart this world as we know it within a matter of moments."

**I just couldn't keep myself away! Now I've gone and written a whole new chapter from start to finish in one sitting! WOOT! (Please don't think I'm bragging about this, though. I'm just happy with myself that I was able to work on this more, cuz school just been sucking away my free time!)**

**So things get a little more exciting, and we finally get to see Elle! (Thank you so much again etiquette-faux-pas for letting me borrow her, I hope she was relatively in character. If not please let me know!) **

**And thank you too SafyreSky. You're just amazing. Nuff said. **

**Reviews, keysmashes, sob sessions, etc are welcome. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! **


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Everyone stared at the Master of the Clock with undisguised horror as the "time storm" raged on, seeming to bend the very threads of reality itself to the tune of its frantic marionette dance. All around them the wind roared, the buildings screamed, and the elves cried out like newborns as they clung to the crumbling skin of their once secure and untroubled world with every ounce of strength they could.

And witnessing all of this, Jack, Elle, and the rest of the Council of Legendary Figures felt absolutely powerless to stop it from happening.

Recovering from his initial shock, Father Time stepped forward, robes whipping in the breeze as he lifted up his staff in an almost defiant gesture. The air warped around him like ocean waves, but when he moved his free hand and staff around, the currents shifted and seemed to come under his control. Encouraged and relieved by this, his motions grew faster and faster, until the fabric of the unstable world seemed to waver and settle.

"Father Time, what are you doing?" Jack cried. He, Elle and Scott had taken cover behind an upturned wheelbarrow. Upon seeing the Lord of Time fearlessly confront the incoming onslaught, he'd begun to panic. He couldn't let anyone here get hurt, even if this storm was not his fault. Either way, he knew he would feel responsible if someone. . .well, that would never happen. He simply wouldn't allow it.

"I am fixing the problem, Frost!" Father Time shouted back. "And your disruption to my concentration will certainly not help us in the long run!"

Jack scowled a little at this but chose not to say anything further. His dignity had been wounded enough as it was for one day.

Able to focus once more, Father Time continued his feverish movements, becoming more and more satisfied as he went. The wind was slowly dying, and the diminishing clouds overhead brought a smile to his lips. Everything, he knew, was now secure within his grasp of steady power. Nothing could go wrong.

But then, quite unexpectedly, a fork of lightning snaked down and struck the end of his staff. It ricocheted out of his hand, and the Legendary Figure himself went flying into the wheelbarrow behind which Jack, Elle and Scott were hiding. Meanwhile, sheltered nearby behind a chunk of wall that had crumbled away from one of the elf homes, Mother Nature and the others gasped with alarm. Easter made to get up and hop over, and Tooth's wings fluttered anxiously. Scott, however, motioned for them to stay put, and went over to help Father Time just as Jack and Elle began to lift up his head and shoulders.

"God, is he alright?" Scott asked, as he knelt down beside the two of them. Glancing the Legendary Figure over, he saw that the hand that had held the staff was burnt and bleeding. He was shocked by this, for he had not been unaware that a Figure such as him could be injured in this fashion.

But of course, this storm was something completely foreign, and largely unknown. None of them knew for certain what kind of power it was capable of.

Jack placed a hand on Father Time's neck, then did the same for his undamaged wrist. "Heartbeat's normal, from what I can tell," he replied to Scott's worried looks. "He should be fine. Go check on the others. . .make sure none of them are hurt as well."

Scott nodded and darted over to where the rest of the Council had hidden, minding the scattered bits of toy trains and fence posts as he did. When he finally managed to shelter himself again, he sat down and scanned over the group before him: Mother Nature, an unusually fearful look in her deep brown eyes; Bunny, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane (a not so far-off simile, in this case); Tooth, hugging himself and flapping his wings furiously; Cupid, clinging to the wall with white-knuckles, his eyes screwed shut, as if in the hope that everything would eventually just go away; and at last, Sandman, for once wide awake and quite afraid.

Scott, for his part, was on the verge of wetting his pants.

"So what do we do?" he asked no one Council member in particular, pushing this tempting option aside.

"W-Wait and pray we don't d-d-die!" Bunny stammered.

"Oh yeah, way to boost the team morale, Easter," Tooth shot back. "I'll make sure to remember that sentiment when my wife goes to the Crystal Springs Funeral Home to pick out my tombstone."

"Enough!" Mother Nature shouted. "I will not have this Council act like cowards and simply give up!"

That old fire of hers was returning, Scott noted with uneasy comfort. In any case, it was welcome sight.

"Firstly, we need to find a way to halt the spread of this time storm," Mother Nature went on. "Father Time was trying to do this before he was knocked unconscious. . .now it's our job to continue what he started."

"But none of us know how to tame the time winds!" Tooth insisted. "Not like Father Time, at any rate. If one of _us_ tried, we might just make our situation worse."

"Tooth's right, Mother Nature," Scott said. "I don't think we should risk it. There's simply too much at stake. I think we should just wait for the phenomenon to pass. . ."

"And let it destroy the North Pole as we know it?" Mother Nature retorted. "Santa, you know as well as I do that we can't let that happen. If the Pole were to collapse under the pressure of this intense spacial distortion, then the resulting aftershocks would be catastrophic, on a wide global scale!"

Scott swore under his breath, his heart pounding in his ears as he contemplated what to do. They couldn't let the time storm continue, but they couldn't stop it either. So, either way he realized, they were essentially screwed. In every sense of the word.

"Scott!" Jack suddenly called. "Come over here, quickly!"

With a solemn glance at each of his fellow Council members, Scott ran back over to where Jack and Elle were leaning over Father Time. He quickly saw what the problem was - the Legendary Figure was fading in and out of existence. It was as if he had become part of the storm himself, for his form seemed to pulse in time to its insane, wickedly angelic waltz.

Numbly, Scott made to touch his robes, but Elle stilled his trembling hand firmly with her own. "Sir, I don't think that's wise," she said. "You may end up the same way, and then we'd all be screwed."

Scott pulled his hand away, understanding, and gave Father Time a last despairing look before turning his attention to the shrieking elves around him. Some threatened to be swept away by the winds, while others were desperately trying to hang onto each other and keep themselves grounded. Before he could devise some plan to round up his workers, however, a sudden and violent gust of wind bore down on them, stronger than anything they had endured so far. Everyone held on tightly, Scott wrapping an arm around the wheelbarrow and grabbing Elle's hand, Jack gripping Father Time's robes and clasping the Number Two Elf's other hand.

But just as abruptly as this fresh surge of wind came, it died. In fact, the clouds - which had been blackening the sky once more after Father Time's fall - were dissipating utterly. Thunder rumbled around them, then was gone, like it had never been there at all.

And as the Legendary Figures climbed to their feet, they saw a figure standing a couple feet away in the town center, head bent down, body shaking, auburn hair a tangled mess of dust and twigs. A figure that had not been there before.

This same figure lifted its head, revealing itself to be a young woman. Her startlingly blue eyes shone with fear, confusion, and pain, and for a moment Scott and the others were transfixed by the pure and utter suffering they saw before them, reflected in her young gaze.

But just as quickly as the woman had appeared, shaking and befouled, her eyes slid back into her head, and she fell to the cold, unfeeling ground that awaited her like a spirit to its eternal grave.

And for awhile, she seemed to be the only effigy of peace and calm the North Pole had left.

**This feels more like an interlude, really. BUT IT WAS NECESSARY I ASSURE YOU DO NOT CRY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND START EXPLAINING MORE THINGS!**

**I've intentionally taken things to a fast pace in order to get the initial action started. Now things will wind down and I can explain WHAT THE HECK has been going on! **

**Thanks as usual to SafyreSky and etiquette-faux-pas for their support and willingness for me to use/steal their lovely OCs and headcannons for this little yarn. KEEP BEING AWESOME! **

**Reviews, advice, keysmashes, etc are a welcome treat! Thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

To say that the Pole had been plunged into complete chaos was, for all practical purposes, an understatement.

In Jack's eyes things had simply gotten so far out of hand, and in such a short amount of time. One moment, it seemed, he was yelling at the Council, trying to get it through their thick skulls that he would not give in to their hatred and mistrust, trying to show them that he would _not_ be controlled by Mother Nature's Plan any longer. The next, a distortion in the fabric of time itself had threatened to rip apart the Haven of Christmas, which in turn had initiated the appearance a mysterious woman - another piece of a yet unknown puzzle.

And the more Jack fought to sort it all out in his head, the more he became baffled and weary.

The damage to the Pole, on the other hand, had not been as devastating as once thought. Elle and Bernard had already organized clean-up teams for each area of debris, which extended throughout the town square and ended a block or so away. Bernard had also informed Scott that the structural integrity of the workshop had not been jeopardized in any way, and that the pre-holiday toy-making would continue without any foreseeable problems. This did not succeed in soothing Scott's worries, however, and with an anxious sigh he continued to pace around the town square, glancing left and right at the elves who were hard at work restoring what mishaps had transpired.

Elsewhere, Jack and the rest of the Legendary Council had seen to getting the storm-ravaged woman - along with a still comatose Father Time - to the Elfirmiry on stretchers (provided, of course, by the Fire Elves from their backup supplies). The Elfirmiry had thankfully been expanded in the recent months, and now could treat any patient over four feet tall with unaccustomed ease.

Also, the medical staff, once just a handful of nurses and one doctor, were now approaching numbers large enough to treat a small army regiment. This was beneficial in the event that there were multiple cases coming in at once, with more professionals posted around the clock to alleviate any and all ailments that befell the members of the North Pole.

When the Council came in with the woman and Father Time, the immediate staff in the vicinity had rushed over and quickly lifted the two individuals onto empty hospital beds. As the group had watched and minded themselves to stay back, they saw nurses take the woman's temperature, check her blood pressure, and eventually put her into a deep sleep. An IV and oxygen tube were also placed in their appropriate places.

With Father Time, however, they had not been so certain what to do.

Now, however, Dr. Hismus was hurrying from his office, and in a moment had taken charge of the operation. Adjusting his spectacles, he pulled a slim, black, remote control-like device from one of his inner coat pockets. Two glowing rods stuck out from the top of the device, which was decorated with elegant golden swirls.

Hismus manipulated a few buttons and dials on the device for some time, peering at the readings he was receiving on the built-in screen, as well as listening to the sharp pings and soft hums the devices was emitting. Another moment later, his concerned, somber face gave away to unexpected shock.

"His molecular state has been altered," Hismus explained, straightening up to meet the others' gazes. "Part of him seems to have fused with whatever spacial elements were present at the time of the storm. I'm afraid to say that his existence on this plane, and all others he is bound to. . .may very well cease in a matter of hours."

"So you're saying he'll simply fade away?" Jack said, an edge of panic creeping into his usually firm voice. "But isn't there anything you - or even _we _- can do to save him?"

Hismus hesitated, then shook his head with dismay. "I. . .I'm sorry," he sighed. "This is truly beyond me. I only know the basics, and even that is hardly sufficient. All we _can_ do is wait and see what happens, I'm afraid."

No one said anything for a moment.

"And the woman?" Jack said, gesturing vaguely at the prone figure lying on the bed to the left of the group. "How is she?"

"Stable," Hismus said, turning and walking over to her. Everyone followed suit. "Surprisingly enough. She seems to have arrived here on the very time winds of the storm itself, although for some reason, it did not seem to have affected her psychologically or physically in any way. Which is why my staff and I are puzzled. We simply can't explain it. . ."

"It doesn't matter if you can explain it or not!" Jack snapped, drawing surprised looks from several individuals, including most if not all of the Council. Undeterred, he walked over to the left side of the bed, and placed a hand on the woman's arm, which had been fixed up to the IV. "Just so long as she's alright, and there is no danger of her being harmed, then that's all that matters. Right here and now, she's _safe._"

Hismus blinked, obviously affronted at having his opinions and medical knowledge thrust aside so abruptly. But he did not try to argue with Jack, simply gave some orders to the nearby nurses and walked away. Soon he was deep in conservation with one of the groups.

When the doctor had left the room a moment later, the remaining Council members began to disperse, helping the nurses with Father Time's condition, or else vanishing entirely, off to other matters in the clean-up of the Pole. The only two left that stood with the woman and Father Time now were Jack and Mother Nature.

Jack still had his hand on the woman's arm. Noticing this, he quickly pulled away, and shoved the offending appendage into his pants pocket. _Don't give anyone the wrong idea, _he told himself. _Gods know I've done enough of that already. _

A brief silence prevailed before Mother Nature cleared her throat rather close beside him. This made Jack jump a little, for he had not realized that she was still present - then he swiftly composed himself, lifting his chin and puffing out his chest a little for good measure. _Impressions are everything. . .even when one is trying to impress a diva of legendary proportions, _he firmly scolded himself.

"Mother Nature," he said aloud in a formal tone. "Do you wish to speak with me at this time?"

"Yes, Jack," she replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw her close her eyes and take a deep breath. "I know things have been. . .hard to deal with lately."

"Oh, ya' think?" he shot back. "We've already talked enough about this for one day, MN. And honestly, I could go without talking about it for the rest of my days. You-"

"_Jack Frost, for once would you let me speak with you!?_" Mother Nature shouted, so loud in fact that Jack stopped and looked at her, genuine shock painted on his face. A few of the nurses even seemed perturbed by the outburst.

Mother Nature shrank back a little as if from embarrassment, then straightened up and met Jack's gaze, eyes unreadable now, giving nothing anyway. "Jack, this is serious," she began again. "I've been meaning to talk to you for awhile now in private, but could never find the time or frankly, the patience, to do so."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. For once he was listening.

"I know I haven't been fair to you," she continued. "And for that I'm sorry. I've just been so caught up in making everyone else happy that I forgot about the most important person in this whole matter. _You. _You're probably confused and scared and just. . .I'm sorry for not realizing that. I was trying to find a way to solve everything, and skipped the bigger and more pressing problems on the way. I was manipulating matters to my own liking, and in the end I hurt those I was trying to help. Look, Jack, what I'm trying to say is-"

"Oh, I know what you're saying," Jack interrupted, an ironic tone of ice layering his voice. "You're saying that you're a bitchy woman that must have her way exactly, or no way at all. You're saying you're often rude and that you belittle people for your own conceited ends, and that you believe everyone is beneath you. You think that you're so much more loved and respected than you really are. You're overly dramatic, selfish, and unfeeling, and as far as I'm concerned this conversation is officially over. When you're ready to speak with me like a normal immortal being, please feel free to contact me at my place of residence. If you are not willing to accept these requests, then we have nothing else to say to one another, now or in the future. In any case. . .good day to you."

And with a deep flood of satisfaction Jack hadn't felt in months, he turned away from Mother Nature's astonished face and walked out the doors with the calm, confident stride of a man who has finally made the most daring play of all in a long and exhausting battle.

* * *

Scott was on his way to the Elfirmiry with Elle when he literally ran into Jack.

The former winter sprite quickly breathed out an apology before walking off in a manner that suggested pride, and more than a hint of delight. Scott watched him for a moment, strangely concerned by this sight. What was Jack suddenly so happy about in light of the recent chaos? He turned to Elle, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as himself, and asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Is Jack okay?"

Elle shrugged, peering after the sprite as a crowd of elves slid around him to tend to the damaged buildings. "Dunno," she said. "Want me to check, boss?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Scott answered, and with a nod Elle hurried after Jack's retreating form. "Just be careful, and give him space if he's in one of his mood swings!" he called after her, before turning back and heading for the Elfirmiry.

* * *

Mother Nature slid weakly into a chair one of the nurses offered her, her minds spinning, her emotions going haywire. She wasn't sure what to think, or feel. . .all she _did _feel was a numbness, starting in her head and trickling down her spine - a numbness that would take her over completely if she didn't find a solution soon.

Jack simply _refused_ to acknowledge her. She couldn't blame him either, after all the stupid decisions she had made. The Frost Plan, the community service, the complete disregard for a fellow Council member's feelings and thoughts. But this same Council member had abandoned his family, ignored the ancient rules of magic itself for centuries, and had more recently tried to destroy the very foundation of Christmas for his own wicked fun!

And then there was the Day of Darkness to consider as well . .

Mother Nature sighed, putting a hand to her head. If anyone could help her sort this out, then it was Winter and her sisters. At that moment, it seemed like the only wise and rational decision she could think of.

She, of course, had not informed the Frost Family or the other Season Sisters of her new decree for the Plan - a decree she herself had begun to dub as the "_Crystal Springs __Clause." _In the beginning she had not been sure if this decree would even be passed or not. But now, she was certain of her choice.

Jack _would _be able to see his family.

Jack _would _be able to talk with his sister Jacqueline again.

She was determined to make this right again.

And once she met with the Frosts and the Season Sisters, and disclosed her feelings about these matters once and for all, Mother Nature would ensure that everyone was be happy. . .and that she would, perhaps, be forgiven for her poorly guided leadership and foolish mistakes.

* * *

Elle caught up with Jack at the intersection of Snow Street and Rudolph Way. The polar bear crossing guard was there as usual, waving for various elves to cross safely. She ran up to join Jack just as he started his way to the other side, giving the polar bear a cheery wave as she went.

When they were both across, Elle cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Jack."

Jack didn't even look at her. "Oh," he said, voice and expression giving nothing away. "Hello again, Elle. What are you doing in this part of Elfsburg?"

"Just passing through," she remarked, concealing the fact that Scott had sent her. At least, for now. "Checking up to see if there was any damage that needed tending to. What are _you_ doing here?"

Jack gestured vaguely in front of him. "Walking home," he replied. "Nothing special. I just needed to be somewhere that was as far from the Elfirmiry as possible."

A look of guilt leaked through onto his face. _Bingo, _Elle thought, seizing her chance. _Something _is _up with him. _

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" she asked. "Because I think I know you, at least well enough to know that you have something on your mind. And it's not pretty, from what I can tell."

Jack rolled his eyes, then sighed, his shoulders sagging like a deflated balloon. "It's just. . .Mother Nature is such an uncaring, insufferable piece of work," he huffed, though the true meaning behind his words was clearly written in his eyes.

"I know," Elle said. "You told me already. And don't worry, we're going to take care of that, Jack."

"Yeah. . .using the L.A.W.S. Act of 45 A.D., as I recall," Jack chuckled. He spared her a smile. "I didn't know you were knowledgeable in the history of Ancient Magic."

Elle shrugged. "I read a little in my free time," she replied. "But anyway, I think we could really take the defense on this, if you really wanted to prosecute her, that is. The Legendary Association for Whimsical Societies was established to help Legendary creatures in these sort of wrongful situations. A few members of the original Society still remain, and new members have also been recruited over the years. Would like me to contact them, try and arrange a trial. . .?"

"No, please, don't," Jack said, putting up a hand. "I don't want to make my situation even worse, especially if I lose the case. My mind simply couldn't take another blow like that. It would _kill_ me."

Elle started to smile at this, but realized quickly that Jack was not joking. A haunting look had entered his eyes, and all of a sudden she felt a surge of regret and even fear pulse in her veins. "Hey, Jack," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm fine," he answered distantly. "I just. . .I just want to be alone."

Elle kept her hand as his shoulder for a moment, then held on in such a way as to make him stop. "Look at me, Jack," she said. He turned and looked at her, reluctantly. "You're not feeling well. I think you should get something to eat - God, I don't I've seen you eat in _weeks. _After you get some food into your system, then go back to your house and relax. If you feel up to it, then crawl into bed and get some sleep. You hear me? I'm not just asking you this, Jack. I'm _ordering _you."

Jack tried a smile and this time did not succeed. "Alright, mother," he managed. He started off in the direction they had come, a lonely figure trapped in a lonely and unforgiving world. And for once, Elle pitied him.

"I'll come with you," she announced, sidling up next to him with a friendly smile. "I think you need the company right now."

"Thank you," Jack murmured gratefully. "That means. . .a lot."

* * *

The scene Scott walked into at the Elfirmiry was not a pleasant one.

The medical staff was practically an ocean wave of sound and movement. The activity was mostly concentrated in the farthest right-hand corner, where Father Time and the still unknown woman were lying. Mother Nature was sitting in a fold-out chair to Scott's immediate left, head hung low, back turned to the commotion as if in denial. With a last glance at the ordeal taking place across from him, Scott pulled up another chair and sat down beside the Legendary Figure.

"Hey, Mother Nature, how's it goin'?" he greeted kindly, but with a trace of concern. "Everything alright? There isn't any bad news, is there?"

Mother Nature shook her head. "It's just Jack," she mumbled. "Gods, he is so damn stubborn and determined. It really irks me, Santa."

Scott was surprised at her abruptness, but chose to entertain this more serious half of her for a moment. "I know," he said. "We all know. Jack can be a self-righteous git when he wants to be. . .but now we've given him a good reason to be hateful."

"I'm just trying to keep everything under control," Mother Nature said helplessly. "But everything I _do_ just seems to make the situation worse. Santa, how can I make this all right? I've decided that I'll contact Jack's family. . .and I've also decided to eliminate the new decree I stated today at the meeting. But I don't know what to tell the Frosts, or how they'll react. They haven't seen Jack for _centuries_. . .how can I simply tell them the wrongdoings I have committed against him? How can I tell them how he's changed, how he's been thawed and is trying to do better? Will they believe me? Or will they shut me out? I just don't know. . ."

"Slow down there, Mother Nature," Scott interjected. "You've brought up some very good and important questions, so let me try to answer some of them for you. I believe you have done the best you can to help in this rocky situation. We've been faced with many problems in the passing months. . .worries of Jack's actions and behaviors, some setbacks in toy-production, and even Halloween's upcoming Spook-a-palooza Party. Yes, even _that_ is a concern that we must think about now. I think it's great that you're starting to trust Jack more, though. Otherwise, you wouldn't have redacted the decree about his family.

"And speaking of Jack's family, you said that you wanted to contact them. By all means, I think you should. They need to know what's going on. I know I've received at least a handful of messages from Jack's mom Winter and her husband Blaise in the past few months. They want to know what's happening, Mother Nature. And they want to see their son again.

"You already explained to me about the Day of Darkness, and while it's horrible in every way, it still doesn't mean Jack shouldn't get another chance. Because he's actually _willing_ to change now. He knows what he's done wrong. He's talked to me, even. Not in much detail about his family, per say, but enough for me to get the gist. He feels horrible about what he did. He regrets his actions deeply, but now he wants to make amends.

"I think you need to give him that chance, Mother Nature. Otherwise, I truly believe that he won't recover, and will fall into the pit of darkness he's dug for himself."

Mother Nature thought about all of this for a moment. After some time, she concluded that Scott was right. She had been too hard with Jack, pushing the new boundaries of his changed life too far. And his family had the right to know about what was going on, too. The setbacks in the last few months had practically drained the life out of everyone (herself included). And because of Jack's past reputation, she had carelessly shoved all the problems onto his shoulders.

But Jack was different now. He was no longer the mischievous, reckless, and sometimes truly wicked winter sprite she had come to know and hate. Before her had stood a Legend who was finally beginning to feel the pain and remorse of centuries. Before her had stood a Legend whose heart of ice had been melted by the simple, loving embrace of a young child, who had seen the hidden good within him.

Before her had stood Jack Frost, Lord of Snow and Ice, ready to accept the responsibilities of his actions, ready to embrace himself and the wariness of those around.

Ready to beckon in kindness, care, and love, and hold them close in his waiting arms.

Slowly Mother Nature nodded. "Thank you, Santa," she said simply. "You have helped me see the light in the darkness at last. Now I think I can finally start to make things right again."

She stood up and elegantly bowed before Scott, and cast a sorrowful glance at the nameless woman and her Figure Father Time. Then she turned and strolled slowly from the Elfirmiry, her robes swirling in the time to the lazy waltz of the morning wind.

**OMIGOSH ANOTHER INTERLUDE-ISH CHAPTER, WILL IT EVER END YOU ASK?! **

**I guess this shall be the beginning of the explanations! Hopefully there was enough here to peak your interest! The next installment shall (*hopefully*) get back to Jack's perspective a little more, since he's mainly what this whole thing is about. Well, him and the mysterious woman, as it goes on. . . *chuckles evilly* **

**I seriously can't wait to reveal her. You guys are gonna freak! (Her identity shall be known in the next chapter, though I suspect SafyreSky already knows who she is! Shh, don't give it away.*hands you cookie* They needn't know yet, my precious. . . O_O)**

**AND WHAT, DID MOTHER NATURE SAY SHE WOULD CONTACT THE FROST FAMILY AND THE SEASON SISTERS?! UNBELIEVABLE, RIGHT? I told you they would start showing up sooner or later! Perhaps sooner that you might think!**

**Also, Bernard shall also appear more as this goes along. (I see you Bernard fans out there, don't hide. I won't call any of you out. *Cough etiquette-faux-pas cough*) Sorry, just kidding!**

** I'm actually sorta planning a separate TSC story dealing with Bernard which DOES NOT tie in with this story. It shall be a different, fluffy/angsty adventure which you all may enjoy! So keep your eyes peeled for that in the future. :) **

**Sooooo. . .comments? Questions? Keysmashes? Feelings inventory sessions with me and good ol' Dr. Neil Miller? All are welcome (and advised, in the sake of the feels sessions) and greatly appreciated. Thank you! **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Scott watched as Mother Nature departed from the Elfirmiry, thoughtful and just a tad bit worried. Then he stood up from his chair, folded it, and put it in the appropriate place against the right-hand wall.

When he had finished he gave the Legendary Figure a last glance – her robes still swaying in the mid-morning breeze, her headdress twinkling as if it were a fragment of a pool, catching the sun's rays. Then he turned his attention to the mob of doctors and nurses that were surrounding Father Time and the mysterious woman who had peaked his curiosity and concern.

Apart from him, there were no other Legendary Figures to speak of in the room, helping the staff. Earlier, Cupid, Bunny, and Tooth had stuck around, performing small tasks for the nurses such as changing and rearranging sheets, or replacing flowers in the many vases that adorned the patients' bedside tables.

Now the staff had been left to deal with everything themselves - though they really didn't seem to mind, Scott noticed. They were content with their work, for it was everything to them, almost everything they knew about the world. Here, they were part of a small family, trusting in each other to get the jobs done that were required of them.

It was like this with all jobs at the North Pole - teams of elves laboring side by side, day-in and day-out, caring for their fellow workers like an extended family. These bonds they shared with one another were profound, and with their heightened senses of empathy and compassion, they were able to know and care for each other in a way that humans could never understand.

Scott smiled. To some degree, he shared this certain bonding with others. Lately, he had found that bonding with Jack was one of the most pleasurable experiences he had ever had as Santa. Even now it seemed a little, well, strange.

Just last year, he had absolutely _despised _the formerly frosty figure. And with good reason, too! Jack had sabotaged the workshop, harmed his family, and had tried to ruin the very essence of Christmas in order to become recognized by the world.

For the first few weeks after that whole predicament had been remedied, Scott had been wary of letting his guard down with Jack. He had caused chaos one too many times before, with a reputation almost black enough to put the Lord of Nightmares to shame. He was cunning, he was malicious, and sometimes outright _evil. _Scott had said as much to Mother Nature when they had held their first meeting of the New Year, just five days after the Escape Clause incident. Tensions had been high indeed that New Year's Day, and he had feared one of his fellow Council members would lose themselves to anger.

_"It's just horrendous, Santa!" Mother Nature cried. "Completely and inexplicably horrendous! Frost must be punished _immediately_ for his actions! We cannot allow such a dangerous Figure to continue to exist in our magical society!" _

_"What are you suggesting, then?" Scott said, slightly put off and immensely tired. Sleep had been a rare occurence for him these past few days. "That we strip him of his powers and dump him in the mortal world, leaving him to defend for himself? Mother Nature, he would be as good as a helpless _puppy_ out there!" _

_"Um, excuse me," Jack broke in, clearing his throat. He was standing off to one side of the large table at which the meeting was being held, shifting from foot to foot like a nervous child about to be scolded by a stern teacher."You all realize that I'm standing right here, don't you? So don't talk like I'm not in the room, please. It's rather rude and annoying." _

_The Council members all glared at him with varying levels of hatred and irritation, save for Scott, who merely shook his head sadly like a disappointed parent, and said nothing. _

_"Now is as good a time as any to start addressing these issues," Scott eventually went on, speaking to the whole assemblage. "I understand your distress, Mother Nature, but to put it frankly, we need to stop acting like frightened children, and begin to take on this new set of circumstances like rational adults. We've been faced with an impossible situation. The only way that we can deal with it is to tread the waters cautiously, and take certain measures when they are needed. _

_"We can't let ourselves get out of hand. We have to watch Jack closely, and make sure that he is doing right this time, not just playing by his own agenda. With that said, however, we shouldn't push him to be something that he's not. But step by step, perhaps we can change things. _

_"Step by step, Jack can prove to us that he has been thawed for the better."_

Scott sighed. Although he had faced the anguish of seeing his family harmed by Jack, he had really wanted to believe then that matters could be different. The Council, of course, had not agreed on his particular view of Jack's situation.

_"What a bunch of stale Sweet-tarts," Cupid scoffed. "What makes you so secure in your thinking that Frost'll turn things around, Santa? We've already seen the mess he caused nearly a week ago! That little girl's hug makes no difference whatsoever. That "melted" snowman over there will just frost over again, ya' know. It all has to do with those wretched Ice Magic laws, after all."_

_Scott raised an eyebrow. "Ice Magic laws?" he repeated. "What do you mean?" _

_"What Cupid is implying, Santa, is that Jack's particular brand of magic has unique properties," Mother Nature explained. "Properties which enable individuals with said Ice Magic to freeze over again, in the event that they are partially thawed by a warmer, Heat-related source." _

_"So, wait, are you saying my niece Lucy may possess "Heat Magic"?" Scott asked, after sorting this information out in his head. "And that this Heat was what reacted with Jack's Ice, so to speak?" _

_"In a way, yes," Mother Nature said, nodding. "But it's quite unusual for a mortal to have an ability like this, and for it to react so strongly to another, opposite form of Magic. Perhaps your family has magical roots, Santa."_

_Scott rubbed his beard, thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps," he said slowly. "Now. . .you said that Jack _will_ freeze over again, correct? Because of the laws of Ice Magic?" _

_Mother Nature nodded again._

_"How long does it usually take for an, um, "Ice Sprite," to frost?" _

_"A month or two, sometimes longer if the thaw is thorough enough."_

_Jack cleared his throat again. "If I may so kindly interrupt. . ." he said softly._

_The Council members shot daggers at him again, but he politely ignored their looks as he waited for either Mother Nature or Scott to allow him to speak. Eventually, Mother Nature closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Go ahead. But make it brief." _

_"Thank you," Jack said, flashing her his most winning smile. "Thank you all. Now, let me start by saying that I'm aware of what an intolerable and wretched individual I am."_

_"Ain't _that _the truth," the Easter Bunny mumbled. Despite themselves, Cupid and the Tooth Fairy started giggling. At a look from Mother Nature, however, they settled quite quickly into silence. _

_Jack offered them a slightly hurt look before continuing. "Yes, I know it's a difficult concept to wrap your puny minds around, Council. The fact that I'm actually _aware _of my actions is a surprise even to myself. But to be honest, I haven't felt this great in centuries! Really! I can't remember the last time I felt so. . .so. . ." _

_"Constipated?" Easter suggested without thinking. At this Cupid and Tooth completely lost it, doubling over with laughter. Even Sandman was chuckling away in his half-sleep. _

_Scott himself was choking down giggles, trying to remain stoic in the face of the still very serious situation. The dirty looks Mother Nature and Father Time gave him were soon more than enough to calm him and the others down, however. _

_"Like I was saying before I was so _humorously_ interrupted," Jack said, a wide grin pulling at his lips. "I can't remember the last time I felt so _happy_. For the past week I've just been unable to contain my joy! It's like I'm a big ball of energy, trying to burst free all at once, like a. . .a pinata! Do you know what I mean? Huh, huh, huh? Anyone? Anyone?" _

_Silence. But Jack was not deterred. He was practically jumping up and down with delight. _

_"I just feel so warm and slushy and. . ." The sprite stopped, as if suddenly realizing just how childish he was acting. Clearing his throat and trying to hide the blush creeping into his face, he went on more seriously. "Well, you see my point. I'm happier than I was before. I'm helping more around the Pole. And despite everything I've done, Santa here has tried to help me." _

_At this Jack gave Scott a meaningful look, a look that expressed so many unspoken words of gratitude. And despite himself, Scott felt touched. _

_"Now, I don't expect you _all _to be as forgiving," Jack went on. "I mean, what would the rest of you think if I came into your home or workplace and starting ruining your production lines, freezing your family members, and plotting your ultimate and inevitable downfall?"_

_Silence. No one wanted to dignify that disturbing scenario with a response, not even Scott, whose opinions of Jack began to settle into the slightly more negative category once again. _Ouch,_ Scott thought, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down awkwardly. _Way to rub salt into the wound there, Jack.

_The wintry - well, the somewhat-still-wintry-but-more-gushy-on-the-inside sprite didn't apologize, and Scott hadn't really expected him too. He was just hoping none of the Council felt the need to let off some stream in the next five seconds, because he was starting to see some very, very, _very_ livid faces out in the crowd, and he wasn't sure if he'd been able to come to Jack's defense. _

_Then again, did he even _want _to defend him anymore? After bringing up those unpleasant memories, memories like watching everything crumble around him in the workshop, helpless to stop it? Memories like the shattered tree-topper - oh, yes, Jack had admitted to tampering with that Christmas tree - and his wife Carol, fighting back tears as she tried to piece it back together? _

_And then seeing Neil and Laura frozen like that. . ._

_Scott sighed. In that moment he began to realize one thing. That he wouldn't always be able to stand up for Jack, because despite his own willingness to let bygones be bygones, he knew he'd never quite forget the pain the sprite had put him through. . ._

Now Scott sighed again, and found his thoughts drifting away from that seemingly long ago conflict, his mind returning to the real world, where Father Time and the woman occupied.

Two more complicated situations, two more tiring, unexplainable, and almost impossible to deal with things.

He shook his head sadly. He was at a lost of what to do - it just seemed that everything was falling apart around him (_again_) and that nothing he or the other Legendary Figures did would make a world of difference at all. If he hadn't the responsibility of Santa Clause to worry about, he would've throw in the towel by now and left matters to crumble away quietly.

But Scott was many things - a quitter, however, was not one of them.

Determinedly, he tightened his belt and walked over to assist the elves with their patients. If these extraordinary problems were to be resolved, then fixing them was going to be his number one priority.

He only wished that Elle or Bernard were here to talk him out of it before matters became worse. And in fact, where were those two, anway?

* * *

The kitchen was warm and inviting when Jack and Elle stepped inside. Gratefully, Jack drew in the familiar smells, closing his eyes briefly to let it all wash over him: sugar cookies and gingerbread, cinnamon rolls and biscuits, even the more tropical, summery aromas of fruit dishes and apple parfaits.

"This way," Elle instructed, guiding Jack to a large table in the middle of the room. He recognized it almost instantly - just last year, the Council had held an emergency meeting here, debating what to do about his latest frost-filled shenanigans. They'd even brought in one of his Frostmas posters, which he had to admit he was extremely proud of at the time.

_"Frostmas," he had chuckled, grinning from ear to devilishly handsome ear. "It's a placeholder, of course. I'm wide open! Frost-giving, Frost of July, Frost-hog Day. . .I mean, the possibilities are endless!" _

_"Jack, you herald a season," Father Time had replied scornfully. "You're not a holiday."_

_"You're the best friend, you're not the leading man," Tooth added with a glare. _

_"And you kill fruit!" Easter concluded, shaking his head firmly. _

_Ouch, _Jack thought, flinching at the memory. _Definitely not my best welcome wagon experience. Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny I can deal with. . .but ol' Chrome-dome? Nooo way. __That crazy old Time Lord was always and still is out to get me. I guess that's the result of spending too many centuries in the Timeless Realm. . .the time flow - or lack thereof - must start screwing around with one's brain patterns a bit. _

_Quit being so insulting, Jack, _Elle suddenly thought at him, a scowl forming on her face. _And just for your information, __I happen to like Father Time . .well, to some degree, at least._

"Get outta my head," Jack hissed under his breath, shooting her a tired, sideways glare. "I thought we agreed to stop doing that."

Elle smirked at him. "Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to inflict a wound on your ego there, drama queen."

"I'm _not_ a drama queen!" Jack snapped. Then he shrunk back a little, feeling guilty for blowing up at her. "Never mind," he said quickly. "Let's just get this food thing over with. I'm starved, for once."

As Elle requested a platter and beverage for Jack, the two of them sat down together at the table. Elle minded her distance a little, however, in the event that he fell into one of his black moods again. She was well aware of Jack's mental situation - Santa had not spared her or Bernard the details of this - but at the same time, she knew that he needed someone with him, someone who could talk him down if he worked himself into a panic attack. Or just someone who he could communicate with on some level, a presence to keep him grounded.

Plus, if Bernard saw them too close together - or even together _at all -_ she knew she'd have a hard time living it down.

Jack was quiet - for him, usually a bad sign. But his change had truly been altering in many ways, especially where his personality was concerned. Most of the time, though, he was upbeat, helpful, and happy, not at all the troubled soul he sometimes let loose from his mental fortress. It was only when people or places that reminded him of bad memories showed up that he started letting his fortress walls topple, exposing the wild, violent, and despairing monster he kept hidden inside.

Elle could almost see the monster now, lurking behind Jack's eyes, straining to burst free. His hands twitched anxiously in his lap, and his firework-like hair wavered against a breeze that only seemed to reach him. His face had the aged, exhausted look of a individual deprived of many weeks' sleep, with glittering, ocean blue eyes dimming like weak candles, struggling to stay firm and bright in the face of eclipsing darkness.

And beneath the sprite's jacket and vest, both of which he had unbuttoned en route to the kitchen, Elle could also make out Jack's slim chest and stomach. Through the fabric of his silvery dress-shirt she could also discern his ribs, which were no doubt pushing against the feeble amount of skin he still had left. His face had not suffered such wasting away yet, but the hints were still there in the sharper angles of his jaw and eye sockets.

All in all he looked like a walking skeleton, no doubt about it. Humorlessly, Elle wondered if Halloween would be impressed by Jack's spooky appearance. She had heard word from Bernard that the Legendary Figure had requested on hosting his annual Spook-a-palooza Party at the Pole, and for the life of her she just couldn't understand why. Legends could be so eccentric, she decided. But then again, what the fun of being immortal if you couldn't be different? The only foreseeable problems she saw with this was how they'd manage to set the Party up in the first place. There really wasn't alot of room when one got down to it, and Elle had heard of what wild festivities this sort of party entailed. . .

Elle, however, pushed all of these thoughts aside for the moment. She was worrying too much - granted, she _was _the Number Two Elf, whether she liked it or it - but right now, she needed to be here for Jack. _Ugh, _she thought. _Even now the thought of caring for him makes me cringe. _

Thankfully it wasn't long before the food arrived, and Elle finally began to forget her concerns. The kitchen elves had made Jack a light deli sandwich with fruit, salad, fries, pudding, cookies, and just about any sort of side or dessert that was readily available. Elle had made sure that the mushy sprite had some choices.

Jack ate slowly at first, prodding at the streaming dishes or else tapping the edge of the table with a spork. But once he got down to actually eating, it was like watching a predator at work, ravenously tearing into his meal. It wasn't until he was on his fifth sandwich and sixth serving of just about every dessert and side, that Elle felt he had had enough for one day.

"That'll cover it, I think," she said, intervening him in the act of devouring another bowl of corn. "I think you ate enough to hibernate early for the winter. Good job. Wanna walk back home now?"

Nodding vigorously, Jack sprung up from his chair and headed for the door. Elle soon followed, albeit more slowly, taking in the devastated forks, knifes, spoons, plates, and bowls Jack had left behind. Piles and piles of dinnerware had been stacked nearly three feet high, with over thirty glasses of various liquids having been drunk or else left standing in their containers, half-finished. Even strayed bits of food littered the tabletop surface, making it look as though a troupe of Vikings had plundered through and had a massive feast.

Elle sighed. "God, Judy and the others are going to have some serious hell cleaning _this _up," she murmured. "Maybe I could ease the workload for them a little. . ."

Then she remembered that Jack had left already, and soon decided she would come back later. Giving the ruined table a last glance and offering the nearby staff a apologetic smile, she made her way out of the kitchen to find Jack again.

**Omg, I really need to stop with these interlude sort of chapters. I dunno, for some reason I feel like I'm just avoiding the situation with Father Time and Mystery Woman. BUT I'M NOT, I'M REALLY NOT DON'T JUDGE MEEEE...**

**Anyway, hope this is still enjoyable! I take no credit for the use of Elle or any other character that respectfully belong to etiquette-faux-pas and SafyreSky. **

**Sooo, let me know if this was okay, I guess. Not so thrilled with this one, personally, but hopefully the next chapter will be better ('specially since one of SafyreSky's Season Sisters is finally gonna make an appearance!) Any mistakes you see are mine, so if something seems off, it's because I'm tired and don't have the energy at the mo to re-read the chapter and figure it out. (Don't hate me, I'm only human. I make mistakes!) **

**Also: UGH! I KNOW I KEEP PUTTING OFF TELLING YOU WHO THE HECK MYSTERY WOMAN IS, BUT JUST DON'T PUSH ME, M'KAY? I'M GETTIN' TO IT! *huffs* I'm starting to sound like Bernard. Gosh, I don't like being crabby and irritable. **

**Bernard: Hey, I resemble that remark! **

**Me: Oh hush, you. Go cuddle with Elle or something. **

**Bernard: *storms off* Fine, I will. **

**ANYWAY...**

**Comments and such are welcome! So. . .yup. Lemme know what y'all think. Reviews are literally food for my mind llama, who gets very angry when it is not properly fed! SO FEED THE MIND LLAMA, AND IT SHALL FEED YOU. WITH SANTA CLAUSE FANFICTION. AND OREOS. :3**


End file.
